SAO: Struggle for Power
by Rath Of The Flying Thunder God
Summary: Kirito is not the only beater set upon being the most powerful solo player and beating the game. Meet Kenji . Follow his adventure to the top.


Sword art online. The new innovative MMORPG game utilizing Akihiko Kayaba's new technology, NerveGear. NerveGear gaming console technology. Transferring your brain signals into a helmet, controlling in-game movement, literally creating virtual reality. Genius that is all that I can say about the man absolute genius. Now you may be wondering how it is that I talk like I know what it's like. The answer is that I do. Some may call it luck, but I call it the universe recognizing my skill. I was part of the 1000 users that got the chance to beta test Sword Art Online for 3 months, 4 months prior to its initial release today.

As I walked through town on my way home in the pouring rain, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the souls that were waiting for hours to get one of the 10000 copies of SAO released today, until I realized I was one wet dude and forgot about them.

I would soon get to go home slip on my nerve gear and enter my home again to start fresh with the rest of the players. I entered my home went up to my room and locked the door. Walking over towards my bed, I hurriedly plugged in my NerveGear. Excitement began to build up as I opened my eyes and started the application, Sword Art Online. White words appeared before my eyes; "Link start." A flash of white light and multicolored designs dancing across my vision alerted me that the game had begun.

I was quickly prompted for my log in credentials and asked if I wished to use my standard character design from the beta, I choose to use it to save time as well as it looked bad ass anyway. Opening my eyes in the virtual world for the first time in a month instantly set my soul at ease. The HUD opened up showing my health and my avatar name Kenji, I was home. I reached behind me and felt the familiar weight of my chosen beginner sword, a chokuto with no guard strapped horizontally across my back. I pulled it out with a quick, smooth movement, _I still go it_. Now time to train.

I was a beta tester for 3 months and in those 3 months I only managed to get to floor 7 with only one other player, solo like me, that I knew about that had gotten farther than me. This time around there were more players so it would be tougher to get far fast. I decided on grinding for the first day, then moving on as fast as possible to get as many of the good resources and quests as I possible could.

I managed to get 5 hours of solid grinding on the Boers, which got me to level 4, before the forced teleport and subsequent announcement that would forever change my life and those in this game with me.

_A forced teleport? The town of beginnings? This is very abnormal I'm getting a bad feeling. _"Look, up in the sky!" I looked up at the sky and gasped. The beautiful sunset sky was being covered by the materializing red panels. Soon, the entire stadium was covered in a dome of red panels. Through the cracks in the panels, thick, red liquid began dripping from the cracks, forming some kind of thing... _Wait... That's a game master!_

Welcome players, to my world, Sword Art Online." _His__world?_ _ No... It can't be..._"I am Kayaba Akihiko, creator of the NerveGear technology and SAO. I am currently in full control of this world." He paused, as the crowd broke into scattered mutters. He raised an enormous hand, bringing up the main menu. "I trust most of you have noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. However, this is no bug, nor is it a game malfunction."

I gasped, opening the main menu for myself. In place of the logout button that was an empty space. Many around me were doing the same, gaping at the empty gap. He continued, "Let me clarify, this is not a malfunction, simply a feature of Sword Art Online as it was originally intended to be." His voice almost sounded… smug. "You cannot log out of this game. No one outside will be able to remove or shut down your NerveGear. Should this be attempted, NerveGear will emit powerful microwave radiation, frying your brain, and therefore ending your life."

_No, that can't be possible! Something this dangerous would have been figured out._ The crowd was growing more restless, especially after a conversation between two men, one with red hair, the other black. "He's right. The transceiver's microwave signals are similar to a microwave oven. If the limiter was disabled, it could fry our brains." The black-haired man spoke slowly.

The cloaked figure continued, disregarding our reactions. "Many families of players have ignored my warning. As a result, 213 people have I regret to say been eliminated from the world of SAO and the real world."

A cloud of white, holographic news reports appeared, circling the game master. "As you can see, many news sites have reported these deaths." I was starting to panic, but at the edge of my mind, I could feel… excitement? Yes, excitement a new challenge that I would overcome in a world I enjoy more than the real one. Kayaba spoke again "there is only one way to escape Sword Art Online. You must clear the 100 floors of Aincrad. Search the dungeons. Find the boss of each level, defeat them ascend, and finally, clear the 100th floor's boss. Only then, can you escape."

"But do take note. There will be no more respawns. When your character dies, your avatar will be erased. And then the NerveGear will fry your brains." Fear welled in my mind, but even so the excitement lingered. The deep voice interrupted my train of thought. "Oh, and if you search your inventory, you will find a little gift from me." Everyone immediately opened their inventory only to find...

_A mirror? _I looked into the mirror, and immediately, a white light engulfed me. _What?_ As abruptly as it began, the white light faded. I looked into the mirror again and was graced with the sight of my real face and not my avatars! My bright blond spikes gently blew with the wind. _This is an interesting development, he must have used sensor in the helmets and the initial setup mode to get my body type._

Once more Kayaba spoke "Work hard, players, and I wish you, every one of you, the best of luck." As he disappeared mass panic took over. I made my decision quickly. This sounded legit and if I was to clear all the floors I need to get strong and get good items. The lands around the town of beginnings will be crawling with noobs soon I best head to another place.

The cluster fuck that is my life just took an unexpected turn, but I was going to make the best of it. Create a name for myself as a solo player and defeat the game. Sword Art Online had begun.

/~/~/

**Author's note: Well, My first story is now up. Sword art online has and will always be one of my favourite if not my all-time favourite anime, well at least up till the Alfheim part. I know an OC isn't really original in SAO fics but I like to put myself in the story and decided to write kind of like that, so I have many ideas. I am not too worried about views as this is mostly an experiment into writing. **

**Updates will be erratic if any. Read and Review pleas and as I am definitely not the best writer ever any and all suggestions are welcome!**

**Lates,**

**Rath**


End file.
